Marauders matchmakers same thing
by neopyro
Summary: Remus and sirius decide to get harry and ginny together


A/n my first fic that doesn't POV with Harry. It orients around our favorite werewolf... REMUS!!!!!  
  
So, without further ado, Marauder's attempts at matchmaking  
  
Remus sat in his bed in the staff common room. It was 6:15 AM, obviously a late start. Remus grabbed his clothes and went off to the kitchens to help the house elves. For some reason, the elves always protested his helping out. He wasn't in the mood for whining, so he just went to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Remus got to the Hall, and to his surprise, someone was there before him. Even from the door, he could recognize that messy black hair and those vibrant green eyes.  
  
A cloud of thought hung over the boy. Deep thought. Harry was just sitting there poking at his eggs.  
  
"So Harry, hear about the Halloween Ball coming up?" Remus asked cautiously  
  
"Oh Moony, I didn't see you there. Yeah. I heard about the ball. So how've you been?" Harry asked, eager to get off the subject of the ball  
  
Remus ignored the question and pried a little more. "Nice try. Anybody our young Harry has his eye on this year?" Remus asked  
  
"Nope. No. Nobody in mind." Remus knew this was a delibrate bald faced lie so, he pressed on  
  
"No need for lying Harry. Who is she?" Remus asked rhetorically, for he knew the answer  
  
"Sorry Moony. I know that the second my lips open, You'll owl Sirius and boom. I'll have a meddling matchmaker here, and I don't want that."  
  
"Ok. Fine. But, I'll do any dare you can think up if you ask this mystery girl to the dance."  
  
"Any dare eh? Only if I get to ask Sirius for help." Harry replied  
  
"You realize I'm doing all of this for your benefit and you are still trying to get a better deal. All you Potters are the same." Remus replied  
  
"Sorry Remus. With all the teasing I'll go through, It's not even worth it." Harry said downheartedly  
  
"Whatever Harry. I've gotta go get the classroom ready for today's lesson. Bye for now." Remus finished and left the hall  
  
Remus wasn't headed to get the classroom ready. He did that yesterday before dinner. He had to write Sirius.  
  
Remus stepped into his office and grabbed his parchment and quill.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Our little Harry finally has his crush. Since Dumbledore has no need for you right now, you should get over here and fast. From what I see, the girl of his affections likes him back and they are unknowingly flirting. Although, be warned. This may be the biggest challenge we've faced yet/!!  
  
Remus  
  
By that evening, Sirius was sitting in Remus's office. They were plotting. By 7:15 a plan had been laid out. Since Remus and Sirius both had Invisibility cloaks, they snuck up to Gryffindor tower. Once they had braved the fat lady, the last words were spoken "phase one, Initiate."  
  
Both Remus and Sirius found spots to lie down where they would not be stepped on. Then they watched.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sat at the corner table in the Common Room. Anyone (except Ron and Hermione) could see he was a third wheel. He felt it too. Twenty minutes ago, they had started playing footsie under the table. It was about as unbearable as using the bathroom after Ron vacated it after a meal.  
  
It was a life saver when Ginny came over and asked if he wanted to get out of the crowded common room. His friends didn't notice.  
  
Remus and Sirius followed.  
  
"Thank you Ginny. That was a life saver."  
  
"No problem Harry. I just couldn't stand to see you suffer."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They reached the entrance hall and opened the doors only to find it was raining.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Ginny pulled him out into the warm autumn rain.  
  
Ginny was dancing around and trying to encourage Harry to join her.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Don't be a spoilsport." Ginny called  
  
Harry sighed and joined her  
  
"Can't catch me!!!" Ginny squealed and ran off at high speed.  
  
What was Harry to do. So he chased after her. The rain was pelting down really hard now. Water was rushing down the hill at a high speed.  
  
"Harry! Come look!" Ginny called from right near it. "a stream!"  
  
"Ginny, I don't think that's a good-" Harry started before he saw Ginny get swept off her feet by the stream and was hurtling at high speed to the lake.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled running after her  
  
Then, Harry saw her hurtling off the cliff into the lake. What was Harry to do. He jumped.  
  
END!  
  
A cliffie! Hahaha  
  
Bye o  
  
Review please!  
  
Neopyro, Lord of the Marshmellows (especially peeps) 


End file.
